


Подводка

by jaejandra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, make-up porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, почему на очередном Гайо Сехун оказался с подведенными глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подводка

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогому бро, подкинувшему фотки с комментарием along the lines "Сехун спер подводку у Бэкхёна". I beg to slightly differ.  
> [[1]](http://s017.radikal.ru/i417/1601/ca/aa33060bc0fb.jpg) [[2]](http://s019.radikal.ru/i641/1601/b0/4e9c06e5cf72.jpg) [[3]](http://s020.radikal.ru/i710/1601/6c/c06938ae85bf.jpg)

— Хён, — говорит Сехун. — Хён, ты же обещал.

В общаге катастрофа. Все невыспавшиеся, злые, и летел бы этот Гайо к чертовой матери, но так нельзя. “Ты не принадлежишь себе” — прописная истина не только для айдолов, но все-таки здесь она высечена на стене каждой комнаты и студии.

— Хуни, серьезно? — удивляется Бэкхён. — Вот именно сейчас?

Сехун пожимает плечами и улыбается. Пару недель назад они ради смеха договорились обменяться на день макияжем, и Бэкхён пообещал навести красоту на Сехуне собственноручно.

— Но мейк. Нуны, — говорит Бэкхён отрывисто, да и что тут понимать.

— Не понравится — перекрасят. Хён, им наплевать уже, конец года, на нас перепробовали тучу разного мейка, семь нот, все такое. Еще спасибо скажут.

Бэкхён неопределенно морщится и идет в комнату. Сехун, с трудом скрывая ликование, почти отталкивает Чанёля, кажется, заснувшего стоя, и бежит за ним.

— Садись, — машет рукой Бэкхён, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Умытый хотя бы?

Сехун кивает. Чувство предвкушения заполняет его с головы до пят, и он даже не знает, чему радуется так сильно. Вероятнее всего, новой проделке. Но и времени наедине с хёном — равно.

Бэкхён копается в куче подводок (наверное, это подводки, думает Сехун), баночек и непонятно чего. Большая майка висит на нем мешком, а джинсы — любимый Сехуном светло-голубой грубый хлопок.

— Ох, Хуни, — Бэкхён будто не совсем в этой вселенной, говорит задумчиво и отстраненно. — Давай с базы, что ли, начнем, а то испортят подводку после.

Сехун разводит руками, все равно ответа не требуется. Требуется, оказывается, подставлять лицо под мазки изящных пальцев, и это забавно, приятно и немного дразняще.

Разум фиксирует, что Бэкхёну неудобно, потому что Сехун сидит на кровати, и он пристраивается и так, и эдак, обходит колени Сехуна, встает между ними, снова перемещается туда-сюда. Шлепает Сехуна указательным пальцем по носу, когда тот пытается ухватить его за талию и прекратить хаотическое движение.

— Хён, — говорит Сехун, стараясь не улыбаться изо всех сил. — Хён, да откуда ты этому выучился.

— Всю жизнь мечтал тебя накрасить, так, а теперь — молчать, — отзывается Бэкхён, с ним никогда не понятно, шутит он или серьезно.

Сехун подставляет подбородок, все мило и чертовски смешно.

— Умница, — комментирует Бэкхён, наконец-то, видимо, просыпаясь.

Сехун только рад, потому что, по правде, разве уговоришь его не сонного на такую глупость.

— Глаза закрой, — командует тот.

— А? Уже подводка? А это больно, хён?

— Какая подводка, базу дай сначала положу. Тебя сколько раз в жизни красили?

Сехун подчиняется, и пальцы Бэкхёна легонько касаются века. Это приятно и очень, очень, очень странно. Потом ощущение исчезает, и Сехун осторожно открывает левый глаз. Бэкхён стоит над ним с подводкой в руке и смотрит задумчиво, бросая взгляды то вправо, то влево.

Сехун догадывается мгновенно, открывает второй глаз и едва прячет улыбку. Хлопает по коленям:

— Хён, садись, а я подальше залезу. Давай, не бойся, что в этом такого.

Бэкхёна не приходится просить дважды. Он фыркает — наверняка на последнюю фразу — и забирается на бедра Сехуна верхом, тот даже отодвинуться и опереться на стену не успевает.

— Спину — прямо, горбун малолетний, подбородком — ко мне, глаза закрыть, — говорит Бэкхён, и Сехун не знает, куда деть руки, а еще он пока что смотрит в вырез майки Бэкхёна, а там — красивые ключицы.

Ах да, он совсем забыл. У них — самые непонятные отношения во всей группе.

За медлительность Сехун тут же получает ладонью по подбородку снизу. Бэкхён в кои-то веки выше, смотрит внимательно и слегка насмешливо. Сехун не то чтобы злится, но…

— Глаза закрыл, не дышишь.

…Бэкхён двигается, не очень удачно, и Сехун ловит его за талию, ощущая на пальцах много лишней ткани. Но Бэкхён вздыхает, наклоняется (это понятно по тому, что лицо согревает поток воздуха), опирается на плечо Сехуна, и к веку прислоняется что-то холодное. По спине бегут мурашки.

— Руки-то опусти, я не упаду больше, спасибо.

Сехун опускает, но весь мир смазывается до карандаша и проклятого ощущения, и это почему-то сексуально, и дыхание перехватывает, а ладони ложатся вдруг в итоге на чужие бедра. Карандаш останавливается.

— Сехун, не сюда.

— Для устойчивости, хён. — Сехун все-таки не может сдержать улыбки и улыбается уж изо всех сил, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

— Йа, для усидчивости тогда.

Бэкхён шутливо недоволен, и Сехуну все нравится. Руки лежат хорошо, а это главное. Правда, хлопок под ладонью нагревается, очень быстро, и Сехун вздрагивает, и снова получает по подбородку.

— Выпрямился и не гримасничать.

Карандаш продолжает свой путь, и теперь Сехун чувствует процесс сразу дважды, потому что Бэкхён под руками движется: почти неуловимо, но меняет положение. Пальцев Сехуна касается майка, а вот когда ему становится так хорошо, что даже плохо, Сехун не понимает. Возможно, в тот момент, когда Бэкхён вдруг весь напрягается и едва слышно выругивается. Или просто совпадает — с мыслями о майке и тем, что под ней.

— Хён, нарисовал криво? — интересуется Сехун и для пробы немного поднимает сгибает локоть. — А я ведь тебе даже не мешаю. И кто говорил, что накрасит любого лучше, чем координуны?

— Не провоцируй, — откликается Бэкхён и рисует снова. — А то будешь как Эми Уайнхаус.

Сехун плохо помнит, кто такая Эми, но его правая рука уже под огромной майкой и уже балансирует на грани джинсов и кожи, пока Бэкхён занят тем, что водит по его веку чем-то жестким.

— Хён, да ты не умеешь, — подначивает Сехун.

— Хуни, если ты не умолкнешь, я сделаю из тебя панду и скажу, что так и было. Все я умею.

Последнее произнесено с задержкой в пару секунд, и Сехун опять улыбается.

— Хён, а если отвлеку?

— Отвлекай.

Века опять касается карандаш, а Сехун касается голой талии под майкой, и карандаш едет куда-то к бровям, а Бэкхён охает и молотит его по плечам.

— Ты же говорил “любые препятствия, движущаяся машина, девчонки так не умеют краситься”. Хён, да ты врал все.

Сехун не открывает глаз — ему не нужно, Сехун держит Бэкхёна за талию, и совсем близко ребра, и кожа такая горячая, что кажется, будто ладонь ошпарили.

— Сехун-а, — тянет Бэкхён, — если я сказал, то сделаю. Так что отвлекай _как угодно_.

Тон злой, задиристый и соревновательный, и Сехуну в очередной раз достается по носу, а потом по веку — уже чем-то большим и мягким. Сехун нащупал бы под майкой сердце, но так у Бэкхёна не получится нарисовать стрелку, и он перемещает руку на напряженную спину, медленно гладит, чувствует, что Бэкхён замер.

Потом ему вцепляются в плечо, так, что больно, и снова ставят карандаш на середину века. Сехун думает, что это все, наверное, чертовски опасно, но ему уже настолько плевать, что он доводит рукой аж до шеи и гладит выступающий позвонок. Потом спускается вниз и ласкает там, то и дело задевая кромку джинсов.

Как ни странно, линия на веке кажется ровной и быстрой. Бэкхён изгибается в руках, и Сехун ждет поцелуя, но тому, оказывается, надо нарисовать угол глаза. Разочарование убивает, поэтому Сехун гладит по заднице, обтянутой хлопком, и Бэкхён издает непонятный звук, но все, кажется, доделано.

— Нижнее веко, — говорит Бэкхён так, будто это должно что-то значить.

Ах да, довольно-таки неприятно. И можно лишиться глаза в процессе.

— Давай другой, а, хён? — просит Сехун, не отпуская упругую маленькую задницу и кожей чувствуя риск.

— Я сказал “нижнее веко”, Сехун-а, — мрачно отзывается Бэкхён, но голос у него почти срывается, и Сехун согласен терпеть и ничего не делать.

Лица касаются сразу несколько пальцев и очерчивают скулу. Этого точно не нужно для макияжа, и Сехун перемещается, затекли ноги. Стоит у него уже минуты две, но хён все еще в его руках, так что почувствовать не должен.

Оттягивают веко, и Сехун замирает. Странно, но получается вовсе не так ужасно, как у координун, однако Бэкхён зачем-то шумно переводит дыхание в середине процесса, а потом быстрым движением доделывает начатое. Рисует что-то в неопасной зоне, крепко держится за плечо. Отпускает, наклоняет голову Сехуна в другую сторону, сползает чуть ниже, и Сехун снова ловит, а поймав — понимает, что жесткий хлопок слишком сильно натянут.

— _Как угодно?_ — тон-в-тон переспрашивает Сехун, и Бэкхён шумно сглатывает и почему-то не шутит в ответ, снова берется за лицо Сехуна, но совсем, совсем под другим углом.

И Сехун гладит большими пальцами по его стояку, с двух сторон, потому что у него большие руки, а у Бэкхёна узкие бедра, и это откровенно сводит с ума.

— Сехун, — едва слышно выдыхает Бэкхён.

— Ну как угодно же, хён, — полусерьезно говорит Сехун в ответ и гладит снова, а потом тянется к пуговице и расстегивает.

— Сехун, — повторяет Бэкхён. — Ты охуел.

— Давно и прочно, — подтверждает тот и расстегивает молнию до конца, а Бэкхён почему-то не отказывается от игры в макияж, так, словно это единственное, что у него осталось, и делает пробный штрих на левом веке.

Белье на ощупь простое и мягкое, а вот стоит у Бэкхёна очень даже твердо. Сехун касается пальцами у самой излучины молнии, потому что джинсы нельзя стянуть, и это ужасно неудобно. Он проводит пальцами снизу вверх, коснувшись яичек, и Бэкхён сдавленно стонет. А потом, будто возвращая себе контроль над ситуацией, жестко сжимает скулу Сехуна — и рисует линию. Слишком резко и доходя почти до середины века.

— Хён, не там, — пытается поддеть Сехун, но его пальцы гладят живот Бэкхёна, чересчур худой, чтобы таковым называться, и ему до одури хочется опрокинуть его на постель и все-таки поцеловать, но игра есть игра.

Просто Сехун мешает своему хёну рисовать стрелки. Только и всего.

— Сехунни, не там, — передразнивает Бэкхён, и у него выходит дерзко и хлестко, так, что по Сехуну горячая волна прокатывается, оставляя за собой капельки пота на спине.

— А где надо, хён? — спрашивает Сехун слишком медленно и сладко, сам пугается — и тянет трусы Бэкхёна вниз, берясь за резинку и аккуратно минуя член.

Получается опять дурацки и неудобно, но Бэкхён ерзает, высвобождаясь и вибрирующими пальцами стирает нарисованное на левом глазу.

— Хоть где-нибудь, — отрезает он строго, как ведро воды на голову, но Сехун сначала гладит тыльной стороной пальцев, потом не выдерживает и берет член Бэкхёна в руку.

Сразу же получает росчерк аж до уха и неуверенно прикусывает губу, придерживает второй рукой за спину. Ему ужасно хочется посмотреть на член Бэкхёна и узнать, такой же он темный, как сам Бэкхён, и как выглядит в таком состоянии. Пока что он в курсе, что член прижимается к животу и очень приятный на ощупь.

Сехун проводит рукой на пробу, мягко, вниз-вверх, и гладит по головке, растирая смазку, после чего старательно облизывает ладонь и снова сжимает кулак. Бэкхён охает, но держится за плечо Сехуна крепко, и, весь взмокший и возбужденный до черных точек перед по-прежнему закрытыми глазами, Сехун гадает, будет ли еще одна попытка его накрасить.

Член пульсирует под пальцами, и Сехун немного двигает рукой, потом с любопытством трогает яички, забрать бы их в ладонь, да невозможно, но это же не последний — не последний раз? Он снова сжимает пальцы и задает ритм. Спина Бэкхёна под другой рукой изгибается, и сверху сыплются легкие и тихие стоны, а Сехун дрочит и не может думать ни о чем еще. Хотя мыслей в голове — миллион сверхновых.

— Хён, нравится? — спрашивает он хрипло, совсем запутавшись и остро чувствуя разницу в два года.

Тот подается бедрами, на кровать что-то падает, и вот уже Сехун упирается лбом в грудь Бэкхёна и двигает рукой быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее, потому что он знает, что Бэкхёну в данный момент надо, что он сейчас хочет.

Рука соскальзывает постоянно, и Сехун едва слышно матерится, так и не открывая глаз, но Бэкхёну хорошо, и, наверное, будет еще лучше, и…

Бэкхён напрягается, деревенеет под руками и кончает, пара брызг долетает до шеи Сехуна, но он так и не может перестать его гладить, не может отпустить, почти умирая уже от своего желания и своих домашних штанов, которые трут и мешают теперь совсем невыносимо.

— Сехунни, — говорит Бэкхён где-то сверху. — Сехунни, что же ты наделал.

Сехун морщится, и опьянение проходит. Он чуть отклоняется и наконец открывает глаза. Режет — то ли от света, то ли от того, какой Бэкхён вообще и сейчас: взмокший и уязвимый.

Сехуну хочется рухнуть на колени и просить прощения, но Бэкхён вдруг улыбается — и целует его, медленно, глубоко и по-настоящему, и Сехуну кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет сделать вдох.

Бэкхён отстраняется чересчур быстро, заправляется, хватает подводку и диск, рисует стрелки в два росчерка, отрываясь на то, чтобы чмокнуть Сехуна в губы, растерянный и счастливый, и у Сехуна рвется сердце от обещания того, что будет потом.

Координуны в восторге от идеи обменяться ролями, и только немного растушевывают слегка неровные стрелки, хотя Бэкхён все равно делает недовольную мордашку.

На красную дорожку они выходят вместе, и на все остальное Сехуну абсолютно, откровенно наплевать.


End file.
